The Sugary Misadventures of Manuela Perez
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: A girl who got into sweet yet morbid misadventures with her macabre new friends.
1. Chapter 1: How to train your Ghost Dog

Miracle City a place filled with sweet yet morbid characters! This is the story of Manuela Perez!

Scene shows her and her friends being chased by Joseph then scene changes to her dancing with her friends. Finally scene changes to her and her parents.

"Manuela"

"Manuela"

"Manuela!"

"Uh-oh"

Pablo is now buff and muscular with a mustache and Marigraciela's hair is longer and her body is more curvy.

Episode 1: How to train your Ghostly Chihuahua

Manuela opened the door and tiptoed upstairs to her room.

But she heard her father's voice and a ghostly chihuahua barking.

"Uh-oh?"

"MANUELA!?"

Later at Dinner

"So i have a fashion competion next week" Marigraciela said

Manuela begged "Come on dad please!"

"Look! if you want to train a ghostly dog then do it on your own"

Manuela got up and left.

The next day...

"What am i gonna do Dali?" Manuela said to Dali "Maybe i ask Joseph"

Joseph said "No"

Manuela said "Why not?"

Joseph said "Because you tried not to teach him tricks i'll show you"

Pablo and Marigraciela arrived home

"Aye Carumba!" Pablo gasped

Manuela said "Dali sit"

Dali sits as he barked

Pablo gulped

"Dali roll over!"

Dali rolls over

"Now play dead!"

But Dali whimpers

"Sorry Dali"

Dali barked

"Manuela Maria Magdalena Perez! What's going on here?" Pablo asked

"Okay it's like this"

Five minutes later...

"And that's what happened. I'm sorry"

Dali whimpers

Marigraciela and Manuela know Pablo couldn't stand the cute ghostly puppy eyes.

"Okay Fine?!"


	2. Chapter 2: See Joseph Dance

Joseph turns the radio on.

Piano music played as Joseph began to dance.

Manuela heard ballet music.

So she went to the basement

But Manuela scares Joseph

Joseph screams like a girl

Joseph said "Manuela Maria Magdalena Martinez you interrupt my ballet dancing!"

Manuela said "Lo Siento Joseph"

Joseph facepalmed.


	3. Chapter 3: Voice Actors

Melany Ochoa as Manuela Perez

Nika Futterman as Marigraciela Perez

Eric Bauza as Pablo Perez

Carlos Alarazqui as Joseph


	4. Chapter 4: Scary Movie

At the movie store.

Pablo sighed "What is it Mani"

Manuela said "Can i see a new Baby and the Skeleton movie"

Pablo said "You mean a mexican horror film about a baby girl who befriends a skeleton?"

Manuela said "So can i watch it"

Pablo said "Oh no your mother's gonna kill me if you watch a scary movie"

Manuela said "Uh-oh"

Pablo said "When i was your age i was watching a horror movie but my mom won't let me."

Manuela gasped "No!"

Pablo said "Yes"

Manuela transition

Pablo and Manuela are watching a horror movie.

Pablo is nervously eating popcorn.

Manuela giggled

Later...

Pablo said "It is over yet"

Manuela said "No"

Pablo turned green and puked.


	5. Chapter 5: The Nergo Gato

Joseph has a dream but he founds out humans have dreams.

Manuela said "Hi Joseph"

Joseph screamed

Manuela said "Uh-oh?"

Joseph growled as ghostly green fire burn behind him.

Manuela gulped.

Joseph said in a echoing ghostly voice "MANUELA MARIA MAGDALENA PEREZ! Everytime i tried to get some sleep, bad things happen to me?!"

Manuela said "Why do you have nightmares"

Joseph spoke in a normal voice "Yes when i was alive, i wanted to get sleep but that black cat drive me crazy!"

Manuela gasped as her eyes widen in fear.

Joseph said "What? What is it?"

They see the ghost of a black cat.

Joseph said "It's just a black cat"

A ghostly black cat meowed

Joseph and Manuela's jaws dropped.

Joseph said "I'm going to have to deal with a ghostly black cat later"

A few minutes later

Joseph awaked, but he sees a ghostly black kitten.

Joseph screamed but a ghostly black cat went into his mouth.

Joseph gulped

Joseph thought Calm down Morales There's nothing to be scared?

A ghostly black cat went into a ghostly elevator.

DING!

A ghostly black cat tickled Joseph's brain.

Joseph laughed.

But Joseph notices something

Joseph hears a meowing echoing in his head.

Joseph panicked "What are you doing in my head!?"

Joseph thought I gotta get that nergo gato out of my head but how?

But Joseph has an idea

Joseph was going to the basement.

Joseph started to chant and all of a sudden a ghostly black cat come out of his head.

Joseph said "Get out"

A ghostly black cat runs.


	6. Chapter 6: Violin Show

Pablo awakes from his bed.

Pablo takes a bath.

Pablo brushes his teeth.

Pablo got dressed and walk downstairs.

Pablo was on his way to the kitchen but Manuela and Marigraciela shoved him.

Pablo facepalmed

Clock transition

Pablo was tuning his violin.

Pablo was about to play his violin but he heard his daughter's voice

"Papi! Can you help me find my scrunchie"

Pablo facepalmed


	7. Chapter 7: Night of the living Joseph

Manuela was having her tea party but she hears a sneeze.

It was Joseph.

Manuela said "Uh-oh"

Clock transition

Gabe said "What just happened?"

Pablo said "I didn't know ghosts couldn't get sick"

Joseph said "I think i got from a ghostly pig"

Marigraciela said "Maybe we could find the answer in one of Joseph's books. Gabe Pablo you clean the house and i get the book"

Clock transition

Marigraciela said "Okay it says here you got Macabre Hueso-ities"

Joseph sniffs

Manuela said "One we could go to the Underworld hospital"

Joseph said "Or two"

Marigraciela said "Stay in home and hope you approved"

Joseph sneezes.

"That's it"

Marigraciela opens the portal that will take them to the Underworld hospital.

Pablo said "I don't know Joseph these ghouls looked worse than you"

A ghost said "He got Macabre Hueso-ities Run!"

Joseph was taken to the surgery room.

Clock transition

"We're losing him no no no!!!"

Manuela said "What happened?"

"Sorry chicos we tried but i'm afraid your friend is alive!"

Joseph said "What?!"

"What"

Gabe faints

Clock transition

A portal opens and The Perez family and Joseph falls.

"Hey Joseph"

Joseph looked at his human fingers.

"I know i have skin"

"No Papi is trying to say you're naked"

Joseph screams

"Pablo! Get me some clothes?!"

Clock transition

They went to Miracle City Mall.

But Marigraciela and Pablo sees the bad girls Tattoo, Patches and Chainsaw.

Marigraciela said "Pablo i think it's the bad girls from middle school Tattoo, Patches and Chainsaw!?"

The bad girls walked to Joseph.

So they give him a card.

"Later losers"

Pablo said "Oh quit it"

Women like Joseph but men hate him with envy.

A beautiful Spanish woman walked to Joseph.

"Aaah!? I mean hi"

"You're funny are you famous"

"Kinda"

"Wanna get a yogurt"

"Sure"

But he heard footsteps.

"Sorry it's my boyfriend"

"Boyfriend?"

It was a mexican luchador.

"You don't know who you're messing i'm Joseph Mor-"

PUNCH!

Clock transition

A woman puts a steak on Joseph's eye.

"Hey that's my dinner"

Joseph sat on the chair

"Gracias"

"That's my chair"

Joseph gives a cereal to a woman.

"Ay you're so cute i mean helpful"

Joseph blushed

"And that's my wife!"

Joseph gulped

PUNCH!

Joseph was complaining about having no powers.

A ghostly slime eats Joseph

Gabe and Manuela gulped

And then Joseph returns as a skeleton

"Gracias"


	8. Chapter 8: Dulce Maribel

Joseph was humming Sweet Jenny Lee.

Joseph cracks his knuckles and he began to play the piano.

Manuela was playing jumprope but she hears the sweet music.

Manuela walked to Joseph

"Hi"

Suddenly Joseph plays a sour note.

Manuela said "Sorry but you played beautifully"

Joseph said "Gracias i used to play the piano when i was alive"

Manuela giggled


End file.
